Dreamy Girl
by MsJakePuckerman
Summary: Noah Puckerman is a Junior Artist in LA, along with his friend, Sam. Noah is in love with the world's dreamy girl, Rachel Berry and hopes to meet her someday. When he gets the chance to work on a movie with her, still a junior artiste, certain events leads them to becoming friends, but a tragic event may put an end to it all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is based on a bollywood movie that I have seen, it is very good, and I felt like it would be very interesting to have it turned into a Puckleberry story. The movie's name is "Om Shanti Om", in the movie, if you know it, reincarnation happened, and I am going to have to put it in this story, otherwise the story won't make any sense. I hope you like it as much as I do, enjoy! :)**

**Warning: I don't know Puck's mom or sister's name, so I made them up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Om Shanti Om. **

**Chapter 1.**

Being a junior artiste wasn't something Noah Puckerman had in mind for himself as a future career. He rather imagined himsef becoming a firefighter, or rather a huge movie star, but he didn't get that far, no one inm his family did.

His whole family consisted of Junior Artists, even his dad, but he passed away when Puck was only a teenager. As a junior artist, he often got bad remarks from people he knew who tried to bring him down because he was a failure in what he wanted to become, but Puck never minded them, and that was all because of his mother.

Jenny was a sweet woman, and always cared for Puck. She makes a point out of it to let him know, day by day, that being a junior artist isn't as bad as it seems, and that it is a start to something big. Then that usually lead to a conversation about Puck's dad, and that's when he turned around and left their small apartment in LA.

Where he went, only he knows, he doesn't want to tell anyone, not even his closest friend, Sam Evans, because he knew they would makle fun of him. Really, who wouldn't make fun of a grown man who idolizes a female actress? It would be weird in most people's eyes, and that's why he kept it secret.

Rachel Berry is the country's heartthrob and the star of the blockbuster film, dreamy girl, every one wishes to meet her, she is amazingly talented, has a extraordinary personality, and is more beautiful than life itself, well atleast that is what Puck told himself, or rather the very huge poster of Rachel that was shown off to the world behind a large building next to Puck's apartment.

Whenever he feels down, lonely, or even happy he goes to that building, walks on the bridge and talks to the poster as if Rachel was literally in front of him, some people that walk past him thinks he is nuts, but actually he doesn't care, he realized that he shouldn't care what anyone thinks, as long as he can talk to his dreamy girl and have the hopes of meeting her someday he doesn't care.

"Fuck." He cursed to himself as his phone rang, he recognized the ringtone he set for his very best friend, Sam. "What's up?"

"Hey man, listen we have to discuss something. Meet me at the cafe in 10?"

Puck nodded his head as if Sam could see him. "Sure man, see you."

He started walking but stopped dead in his tracks, he turned his head and smiled at the poster of Rachel. "See you soon Rach."

He walked towards the cafe that he and Sam went to on a regular basis, it wasn't a very fancy cafe, it was affrodable and that's all that really mattered. Puck, his mom and sister wasn't really that rich. He tried working as hard as he could to get the extra money that he knew they deserved, so that he can care for them and pay for his sister's education, nothing was more important to him.

He greeted a few people along the way, and when he saw Sam already seated at their usual place, he casually jogged over to them.

The fist bumped each other and Sam immediately jumped into conversation. "I have great news." He said happily as he smacked his lips together, and Puck always found himself amused when he did that.

"You got a major role in a big time movie, and now we can be rich ass famous and I can fulfill my dreams of becoming a hero?"

Sam raised his brow and shook his head. "Well something crawled up your ass. And no, that's not what happened, But," emphasizing the word 'but' he leaned closer to Puck. "I got us a part in another film."

"We gonna be statues or something?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, why do you always have to be so negative?" Puck shrugged and gave the waiter their usual order. "Anyway, we are civilians, right? And in the scene, there is a huge fire outbreak, and we are going to like try to stop it and ask for help."

"That's it?"

"It's better than the ones you get us, remember that one movie where we were playing male nurses and the guy really had an accident? Yeah that was gross and scarred me dude."

Puck just laughed and shook his head, that wasn't entirely his fault, his mom, knew someone who was in contact with the director and needed more "actors", so his mom thought it would be great for them, but really having to clean up someone's puke wasn't the job he signed up for.

Suddenly Puck started feeling depressed all over again, and as dumb as Sam was, he noticed it.

"Why the long face bro?"

Puck buried his face in his hands and shook his head, he knew Sam would keep on nagging him until he would tell him what's wrong, so he decided to tell him. "I just feel like I will never become the hero I want to become. This sounds so sissy, but I can't help it."

"It's your name."

Puck made a 'pfffft' sound as Sam's eyes widened in shock, he was being serious.

"I'm serious. Who would want to idolize someone with the name 'Noah Puckerman'? Change your name, you would become a hero in an instant. Look at that guy for example." Sam pointed out to a guy that was walking around with headphones, and called him over. "What's your name?"

"Jacob Ben Israel." The guy replied and Puck almost choked on his drink.

"See he should rather go with Just Jacob. Then he wouldn't be a water boy like he is now."

Jacob scratched his head in confusion, but quickly scurried away when Puck told him to.

"Imagine your name being 'Puck Morrison'." The said the name at the same time and thought of their idol, Matthew Morrison, they idolized him so much since they were just boys.

"My ma would kill me if I had to change my name, you know what she would say?"

Sam covered his ears, knowing his mom would go bezerk if Puck would want to change his name, and by the look on Puck's face he was very eager to do so.

Puck decided to go and confront his mom, and left Sam still with his ears covered at the cafe, walking towards his apartment, he caught a glimpse of the poster and made a mental note to go give Rachel another visit before his mom kills him.

"Noah honey you're back! Where were you?" Jenny chirped as Puck walked into the kitchen, Jenny was busy cooking up a meal for dinner.

The kitchen was small but cosy, it was red themed and the aroma was heavenly. Puck walked to the back of his mom and hugged her from behind. "I was out with Sam, he got us another movie to play in."

By the mention of the movie, Jenny wrapped Puck up in a very tight embrace. "Noah honey I'm so proud of you! See, I told you that all the hard work will pay off, one of these days you will become a hero, that's a mother's instincts."

"Yes ma." Puck replied and then remembered the real reason he came here. "Ma can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey." Jenny put the cooking utensils down and turned around to face Puck. He took a large gulped and walked to the other side of the room.

"What would you do if I changed my name?"

"WHAT?" Jenny screamed out and that was just the reaction he expected from her. He covered his ears as she yelled and decided to step out of the room. "My son wants to change his name? Why?"

Jenny followed Puck into their small living room and walked to the photo she kept of Puck's father.

"I will never become what I want to with a name like mine. Look at Matthew Morrison, ma, he has a nice name, people love him."

"Honey do you think he became famous because of his name, did Sam put all this nonsense in your head?" Jenny sighed and walked closer to the picture and held her hand over it. "Mark please help our son realize that a name won't change the way people will like him, he has a brilliant talent and he just doesn't know it."

Puck rolled his eyes, and he does that every time Jenny speaks to the photo. Sometimes he thought his mom was really crazy. Before she could lecture him about it even more, he decided to leave and go to the place he knew that was best to clear his mind.

He bumped into Sam on the way there and just ignored him, Sam knew all about the Rachel thing, and he knew deep inside Puck knew that he knew, he was just too embarrassed about it.

Jenny met Sam halfway, put her hands on her hips. Sam only threw his hands up in defeat.

"Where is he going Sammy?"

"To meet his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

Jenny scanned the way that Puck walked into, and decided to go there and see who this 'girlfriend' was, he hasn't mentioned anything about a girlfriend to her, and she was very angry about that, she pulled Sam along with her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"This is crazy I know, talking to you like this, but it's the only thing that keeps me going. You see, I really want to become a star like you, so that I can take care of my ma and sister like I should. My ma thinks I'm crazy for wanting to change my name but, what if Sam's right? Maybe if I change my name then everything will get better for me? For a moment I also thought it was crazy but now it doesn't seem like it."

He took a deep breath, and dropped his head. "Am I boring you?" He chuckled. "Thanks."

He stared at the poster of Rachel and continued his rant but it was soon stopped when Sam and Jenny rushed up to him. "Let me get a look at my future daughter."

Puck shoved Sam and whispered, "You told her?"

"She's scary man!"

Jenny cooed over Rachel and pinched Puck's cheeks as if he was a toddler. "Why didn't you tell me about this Noah?"

"Because it's stupid ma! Talking to a poster and fantasizing about meeting her and idolizing a woman, it will never work out, I'm nothing compared to her."

Jenny slapped Puck hard on the chest that the sound echoed. Sam flinched just by hearing it.

"Don't you say that ever again Noah Puckerman! Mark my words, one day, you will become a hero, and you will meet this beautiful young lady, she would be crazy not to like you. You are a hero, Noah, you always will be." Jenny hugged Puck and for the first time he actually believed his mother's words.

For some unknown reason, Sam joined the hug which just made everyone laugh.

Jenny took one last look at Rachel and remembered she had food cooking, she quickly hurried home, leaving Sam and Puck alone on the bridge.

"I have another surpise for you."

Puck turned his gaze towards Sam and almost passed out when he saw what he held in his hands. Two tickets to the premiere of dreamy girl, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't care less for anything so he wrapped Sam up in a huge hug and thanked him loudly.

"You get to see your dreamy girl."

**A/N: I know it's short but I have ideas for the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I will update Secret Millionaire tomorrow, I just want to get an idea to drag the chapter so that it's a long one, I haven't abandoned that story! I just felt like I needed to get this out, let me know what you thought!**

**Coming next: Puck and Sam getting ready for the premiere, Puck has to face a awkward meeting with a former girlfriend, and Puck gets a surprise at the premiere. After Puck and Sam goes to a bar and celebrates Puck seeing Rachel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so happy that you guys liked the first chapter, I enjoyed writing it so much. A future warning, I can't promise that my upcoming chapters would be as long as my other stories, because I still have one story that needs completing and I am writing a sequel. I know I shouldn't be writing so many stories at one time, but I can't help myself! Lol...hope you guys like this chapter! :)**

**Oh and (msallea) yes, in the movie they call extra's Junior Artists :)**

**Warning: There's a part in this chapter where Puck says a speech, the words used is not mine, I used it as it was in the movie because it's really touching words, I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2.**

He couldn't believe that after all this time he was getting to see his dreamy girl, he might not be able to meet her but to see her in person is more than enough.

He rummaged through his closet in hopes to find a proper outfit, knowing that jeans and a tanktop won't do. He didn't have any nice clothes that would be appropriate, and for a moment he felt like giving up.

He heard a knock on his door and before he could say come in, Sam busted through the door carrying two large bags. "Guess what I got?"

He said wiggling his eyebrows. "I think you should rephrase that to 'Guess what I stole', it wouldn't surprise me because I know you didn't buy those tickets."

Sam threw the bags on Puck's bed, and dropped down next to it. "I'm offended man, I didn't steal those passes, I got it for a reasonable deal from a man." Puck raised his one brow and crossed his arms. "Okay so what if I did, it was there in the open and no one was around, so I took it. It's not really stealing if someone just leaves it there. I can go put it back-"

Sam started. "To hell you won't. Let's just hope that whoever those passes belonged to doesn't find us." Sam smiled in triumph. "So what's in the bag?"

"Don't worry I didn't steal these, I hired them from the costume shop down the block, two very exquisite tuxes."

Sam gave Puck one bag, and for once he did something in the right way. Puck got a nice, plain black and white suit, while Sam wore a bright red one, it suited him. "Thanks man, I couldn't find anything to wear, you saved my life."

"Anything for you man."

Puck laid the tux down on the bed again and pulled his face in disgust. "That sounded gay man."

Sam opened his mouth to say something but Jenny came in the room saying Puck had a visitor, she didn't seem very happy so Puck knew it was someone she didn't like very much. He excused himself from his room and went into the living room where Jenny said his visitor was, and he almost made a run for it when he saw who it was.

"Hello Puck." Quinn said in a very soft voice, she batted her eyelashes at him, and Puck knew she only did that when she wanted something.

He sat down on the couch opposite Quinn, and grinned to himself when he saw the look on Quinn's face. "What you doing here?"

She scanned the room as if she was looking for something, and pouted when she turned her gazed back on Puck. "I came to see you silly, what else would I be doing here?"

"You wouldn't be here just to see me Quinn, what do you want?" Puck saw Sam poking his head out of the room and he took a pillow and threw it at him, Sam yelped in surprise and quickly backed away.

"Who was that?"

"It's just Sam. So what do you want?"

"Puck I have been thinking." She said, getting up, she walked around the coffee table and sat next to Puck. "I can't live without you, each passing day I feel so lonely. I need you-"

Puck pushed her off him when she wanted to sit on his lap. "You should have thought about that when you cheated on me. I don't need to hear this can you leave please? I have to get ready for the premiere tonight."

"What premiere?" Quinn asked as she got up and grabbed her purse.

"Sam got us tickets to go see Dreamy Girl."

Quinn laughed in a mocking tone. "Oh you going to see your beloved? When are you going to get it in your head that she'll never be interested in you? You're a Junior Artist Puck, she's a huge star, she'll never like you."

"Yeah you're right Quinn, but at least she isn't a bitch like you, now leave please."

Stomping her feet like a little girl, she huffed then stormed out the apartment. "I never knew what you saw in her." Jenny said poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Me neither ma."

It was getting quite late so Puck decided to get ready, he couldn't wait for the time to pass, and Sam was very pleased with himself that he could help his best friend's dream come true.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the premiere earlier than anticipated, there was about just 10 people, which were fans, waiting to see the stars. They took their spot at the front of the line and patiently waited for the time to come around.

After a few hours, the place got really crowded, and the host announced that the stars would be arriving very soon. "Look who's here." Sam said and pointed to the far end of the line.

Puck turned around and spotted Quinn hovering with a stranger at the far back, he immediately turned around and tried to hide from here.

"Trying to hide won't help, dude. Your mohawk gives it away."

Puck threw his hands over his head, and hunched down, he told Sam to do the same, since he would also be very easy to spot.

Hearing screams from the crowd Puck stood up, seeing him and Sam's idol, he pulled Sam up and they both said at the same time again, "Matthew Morrison." Matthew arrived with his beautiful wife who was pregnant, they signed a few autographs and took pictures with fans and soon they were in the theatre.

A few minutes passed then Puck started to wonder whether Rachel was coming to the premiere, he wanted to leave, but when the host announced the arrival of the one and only he was frozen on the spot.

Sam saw Rachel's car stopping and turned around to see Puck staring at it with wide eyes, he patted his back and watched as Rachel got out of the car.

Looking as beautiful as ever, she was dressed in a long black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, a long thin scarf was around her neck and it waved as she walked towards them.

Puck was absolutely stunned, he couldn't believe that one of his dreams was finally coming true, he stared at Rachel like she was a piece of meat, and just like the other fans, including Sam, he waved to try and get her attention.

She was taking a picture with a fan very close to them, and when she walked past them, he felt dissappointment, but that changed into shock very soon.

While he still waved to try and get the attention of the beauty, his bracelet that he got from his mom got stuck in her scarf, she didn't seem to notice and he was too stunned to do anything, Sam on the other hand yelled and slowly pushed him in the direction where Rachel was headed.

Fans that saw him cheered him on, and for some odd reason no bodyguards or police tried to stop him.

Rachel wanted to turn around and greet a fan when she felt something tugging on her neck. Slowly turning around she saw a stranger following her, they stood still for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes.

Puck couldn't believe what was happening. This was by far more than he had hoped to achieve on that night, when Puck slowly lifted his hand to show Rachel what the problem was she threw her head back in absolute humor, she smiled her thousand watt smile and slowly helped Puck untangle his bracelet from her scarf.

When they touched skin to skin, Puck felt electricity rushing through him, and when Rachel saw the look in his eyes she gave him anothet sweet smile, then turned to walk away.

He felt someone tugging on him and saw that it was Sam, he felt breathless as Rachel turned around too look at him one more, he smiled and blew her a kiss which she gladly returned.

"You're crazy dude, come let's bounce to the theatre the cops were on their way."

Puck remained silent on their walk into the theatre, he replayed the scene in his head over and over again. Who would have thought that he would come so close to her? And not to mention the fact that they touched and she actually returned the "kiss". Sam tried to get him out of his trance but failed miserably.

Just when they were seated in the theatre, was when Puck finally managed to speak.

"I don't know how to thank you man."

Puck tried scanning the theatre for Rachel, but had no luck.

"Just don't get us busted. If you drool over her too much the real owner might come in and bust us. So lay low."

Puck knew what Sam said was true, and immediately glued his eyes to the screen. After a short few minutes, the movie started and Puck didn't take his eyes off the screen.

Rachel was playing the role of a university student that everyone adored, the movie was about an actor that visited the university and fell in love with Rachel's character, but she wasn't interested. It was a really great movie but Puck paid no attention to the story line.

Finally Rachel's beautiful smile caught his attention, she was sitting on the balcony that was just to the left side of him, and he kept staring at her. He felt Sam nudging him.

"Stop staring dude you're going to get us in trouble!" But he didn't listen, still keeping his eyes fixed on Rachel.

Soon the part came on where Rachel sang a brilliant dance number, and for no reason at all both Sam and Puck started singing along with it without realising. Soon they got into it really bad and started dancing. People in the theatre didn't seem to mind they cheered and danced along with them.

But when Sam saw police coming through the doors he quickly alarmed Puck and they both headed for the doors. Just before he exited, he turned around to see Rachel laughing uncontrollably at him, and he blew her another kiss, she just smiled and before he could do anything else Sam pulled him out the theatre.

To their luck, the cops didn't come aftee them, and they managed to get to a bar to cool down.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Don't blame it all on me, you were singing and dancing along as well." Puck snapped at Sam while sipping on his beer.

The memories of the night kept playing in his mind and he knew he wouldn't forget about it soon, he saw on his phone that Jenny tried to call him a few times, but he knew he was going home anyway so there was no need to call her back, or so he thought.

Somehow they managed to get more beers and hard alcohol in their systems, and soon got very, very drunk. Slurring over their words, and having difficulty walking, they managed to get out of the bar, but exited through the back door.

The walked across the road to a very large house and sat on the pavement, Sam still had a bottle in his hands and Puck was singing a song Sam was sure he himself didn't know the words to.

A couple of homeless kids sat across from them and stared at them, but they couldn't care less because they were drunk. The two security guards that was in front of the gate also had their eyes on them but did nothing to shoo them away.

Sam stood up, and dragged Puck up with him. "You know what I just realised buddy? That one day I know you are going to be a huge, huge star, and you will be getting lots and lots of awards." He hicupped but then continued. "So in the meantime for being my friend and a wonderful Junior Artist here is a bottle award."

The kids started cheering and gathered around Sam. "Speech!" Sam yelled out. Puck fixed himself and snatched Sam's comb that he had in his pocket to use as a mic, then he started his speech that he has secretly been writing in hopes that he'll use it someday.

"I have wanted you so much and badly it's true, that the entire universe has conspired for me to get you. They say if you want something with all your heart then the entire universe will help you get it! Today you all have given me everything that I wanted, thank you very much. I am thankful to you all that you've turned my dreams into reality. I feel like the king of the world!" Puck watched as Sam started getting emotional, evern though he was drunk, even the two security guards walked closer to hear his speech, he continued. "Thank you for making me believe that just like in our films, in life too, finally in the end, everything is ok, happy endings! And if it's not happy, then it's not the end my friend. The film is not over yet."

Puck bowed in grace and listened as Sam and the rest of the crowd cheered him on, and afterwards they pretended they had cameras in hand and took pretend pictures of Puck.

Puck and Sam said goodbye to the kids and the guards and made their way home, not knowing that it was extremely late. Sam dropped Puck off at his house, not wanting him to walk alone while he was drunk.

"Sam, I know I said thank you, but I really appreciate what you've done for me. Shit I sound like a girl!"

Sam chuckled and hugged his friend. "It's cool man we all have that moments. I'll see you tomorrow?" Puck nodded his head and watched as his friend walked down the street.

After a few moments Puck entered his apartment and found his mother soundly sleeping on the couch, but when she heard the door close, she jumped up!

"Noah is that you?" She hurried up to hug Puck, and he returned it. "My son I thought you weren't coming home!"

Puck took his mom's hand and lead her over to the couch and looked out the window to the moon. "I will always come back home to you ma, even if it's getting late. Tonight I realised something."

"What? That you're drunk?" His mom scolded him and slapped him on his arm, Puck flinched and just shook his head.

"No ma, that I am going to reach for the stars, because tonight after I have literally touched one of my dreams, I figured I can touch the rest."

Jenny started to sniff and cried into Puck's shoulder. "Of course you will honey, now let me make you something to eat. You just stay here."

Puck laid his head back down on the couch and in that moment he knew that he will make it someday, even if it took a lot of hard work and time.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I really don't know if you guys like it that much but it's one of my fav movies so I just had to write it. Lemme know what you thought!**

**Coming next: Puck's mom asked him what happened at the and Sam's first day on the set of their new movie. Puck get's yet another surprise when he hears who plays the lead role of the woman, and has a close encounter with her. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: the chapters of this story won't be that long, I hope you guys won't mind. I'm happy too see that some of u are enjoying the story. I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Chapter 3.**

When he opened his eyes, he was met with the brigh light of the sun shining dangerously through his bedroom window. He wanted to get up, but had trouble getting the sheets off him, as he struggled to get himself free, he rolled off the bed and fell face first onto the hard floor.

"Fuckin' ouch!" He yelled, and withing a couple of minutes Jenny rushed into the room.

"Noah, honey, you alright?" He didn't even try to get up or answer his mom, it felt like someone was banging his head against a wall.

"No I'm not. I have a huge fucking headache and this fall didn't make it any better."

Jenny smacked Puck on his arm then helped him up. "Watch your language Noah, go wash up quickly then meet me in the kitchen. I made you some breakfast."

Puck thanked his mom and hurried towards his bathroom. He splashed some water onto his face before turning the shower on. He held his hand beneath the water to feel whether it was right, and when it was at the temperature he wanted it, he got it and washed himself.

Until that moment he still couldn't stop thinking about the previous night, he didn't remember much, since he got way too drunk, but the parts that involved Rachel, he remembered very clearly.

He got out of the shower, and walked into his room to get dressed, and he screamed like a girl when he saw Mia, his little sister sitting on his bed.

"Holy fuck Mia what the hell are you doing!" He yelled as he covered himself.

Mia got up and took a look around her brother's room. The wall closest to the bathroom was filled with girls sitting in very unappropriate positions, the wall closest to Puck's bed, on the other hand was filled with pictures of Rachel Berry. Other than that, his room was like that of any other guy, very messy and uncoordinated, Mia felt sorry for the girl who had to live with him one day.

"Well that's certainly not the hello I expected." Folding her arms, she eyed her brother carefully.

"Well that's all you're gonna get if you stay in this room while I'm almost naked! Get out!"

Mia laughed as Puck rushed her out of the room. Puck only shook his head and cursed under his breath.

Puck walked out of his room a couple of minutes later wearing faded jeans with a metallica t-shirt. "Now that I'm fully dressed, Mia!" He said happily, and took his sister into his arms and spun her around.

He really missed her, it has been weeks since he last saw her, she was in a college just a few miles from New - York, and it wasn't very often that he saw her. They struggled paying her college funds, and the board of the school gave them time to collect some money so that they could pay, that's why Puck tried his best to get extra cash.

"You look good Puckerman. Have you gotten any ladies on your trails yet?"

The three of them took their seats around their table. Besides Puck's plate, his mom placed some headache and nausea tablets.

"Thanks ma. And no, Mia I haven't." He sighed, thinking about Rachel.

Jenny cleared her throat. "That's not what he has been telling me Mia, there's a special young lady he has his eyes on."

Puck gave his mom a glare across the table, and Mia noticed the exchange. "Tell me more." She said.

Before Puck could open his mouth to speak, Jenny started Rambling about Rachel,just what he wanted to avoid. He closed his eyes, knowing that in a matter of seconds he would get laughed at, but instead, Mia leaned over and took his hand in hers.

"Come on Puckerman. That's nothing to be ashamed of. I have the same thing over Channing Tatum, come on, don't sweat about it." It was days like these that he really loved his sister.

It actually felt good knowing that both his mom and sister knew, now, he could talk to them about it whenever he wanted to.

"So Noah, anything interesting happen last night?" Jenny asked as she chewed on her omelette.

When Puck told his mom and Mia about what happened they both gushed over it.

"If I had such a close interaction with my celebrity crush I would have died on the spot. Damnit Puckerman, you never know what would happen next, who knows, next time she would be waiting at your doorstep." Mia said, and Puck just replied with, "Yeah Right."

When Puck finished off his breakfast, he got a text from Sam saying he was waiting outside. He excused himself from breakfast, said his goodbyes to his lovely family, and headed out.

"Don't tell me you stole that too?" Puck asks as he eyed the motorcycle that stood parked in front of him. It wasn't a very new model, but it was fancy.

Sam threw Puck the middle finger and told him to get on. "My uncle gave it to me as a gift. I don't steal everything like you do dude." He said matter-of-factly and got on the bike. "Wrap your arms around me."

Puck laughed aloud. "There's no way in hell I'm wrapping my arms around you. The only place you'll see my wrapping my arms around you is in your fantasies about me. I aint gay."

"Fuck you man, I don't fantasize about you and I'm not gay. If you fall of the bike and crack your head it's not my fault."

Puck just shook his hand and held onto the sides of the bike as Sam sped off.

xxxxxxxxx

The part of the movie where Sam and Puck was in, was taking place in a cut off land, that was very private, in LA. The scene was when the university students went on a field trip, and the lead girl, was trapped in the fire, then the guy that likes her, rescues her, and when Puck and Sam saw the guy playing the male lead, they almost peed themselves.

Soon, one of the co-ordinators walked towards Puck and Sam and told them what they would be doing.

"You have to run around as if you were really trapped in a fire, and just scream out ' help' got it?"

Puck stared at the guy blankly, and Sam just stood there looking very chuffed with himself. "Help? That's it?"

The man shook his head and walked away. Puck and Sam stood next to each other in a group of other extra's and Puck couldn't help but overhearing what the one man said.

"She's refusing to get out until she sees the producer."

"Who?" Puck asks as he turned around.

"The female lead of the film, Miss Rachel Berry, a crazy one she is."

Puck got furious inside, he hated it when people called Rachel crazy, Sam, realising what was happening quickly pulled Puck away. "Just leave it man, you're gonna get us fired. Look on the brightside, you're going to be acting next to her."

Puck calmed down and thought of being so close to Rachel again, he heard the director shout that they needed to call the producer, and within a matter of moments, he arrived.

"Not him." Sam said, and Puck saw Jesse St James, big-shot producer get out of his SUV. He hurried into Rachel's trailer, and Puck couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside.

"Only Satan knows how much I hate him."

"Because he has a better chance at getting in your ladies' pants?" Puck shoved Sam playfully and everyone patiently waited for the start of the shoot.

Puck was pulled into another world when Rachel finally emerged from her trailed, looking as beautiful as ever, her long brown curls bounced up and down as she moved gracefully towards the set, she was wearing a mini skirt with a plain black t-shirt with a bag hung over her shoulder.

Sexy, Puck thought to himself and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Soon everyone started rushing past each other as the director called the shoot starting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

A crazy stalker that was after Rachel's character set the field on fire, and Puck couldn't help but notice how real the fire looked, but then he saw it was real.

He and Sam did as they were told, running around and screaming for help, but as everyone started realising that the fire was real, they ran around in horror, and Rachel was trapped in the middle of the fire, screaming for help.

Puck knew it must have been some kind of mistake that the fire was real, no one would be stupid enough to set up a real fire on a set. He saw that the male lead ran away from the scene, not even bothering to help Rachel, and that the camera's were still rolling.

Sam knew what Puck was about to do, and before he could stop him, Puck ran towards Rachel. He wasn't afraid of fire like the excuse of a male lead was, he ran through the flames, and got hurt as he saw the terrified look on Rachel's face.

She was calling for help, but no one could get into the fire, as more people started realising that Rachel was still trapped. Puck jumped over a large flame, and soon found himself next to Rachel.

She looked at him with big eyes, and Puck held his hand out to her, and without thinking twice, she took it.

Puck didn't have time to moon over the fact that he was holding the love of his life's hand, all he could think about now was saving her. He scooped her up in his arms and rushed out of the fire. There was a big flame coming towards Rachel, and Puck turned his back, letting the flame touch him rather than her.

Soon he was out of the fire, and Rachel was carried to her trailor by the crew and doctors that were on set.

He didn't notice but his jacket caught fire. Sam ran over to him and tried to put it out, soon it was, but Puck didn't know what happened next, everthing blacked out.

xxxxxxxxx

Sam stood in the extra's trailor, waiting for Puck to open his eyes so that he could beat the living hell out of him, and when Puck's eyes opened, he ran up to him and started yelling.

"What the hell were you thinking! You could have died! Just imagine what your mom is going to say! Good heavens above I can't believe you did that!"

Puck tried sitting up, and he found that his stomach was wrapped in bandages. It hurt like hell, but he finally got to sit up right.

"Fuck Sam! Chill out, I'm not dead, and my mom won't find out so everything's okay."

Sam threw his hands up in the air as he spoke. "You're not okay did you see the bruise you have on your back!" Without realising it, Sam accidentally hit the Puck's back where the bruise was.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to do that." Puck just shook his head. "I know you like Rachel but you can't risk your life to save her!"

Puck angrily got up, and stood infront of Sam, with his back to the entrance of the trailor. "In the name of everything that's alive can you please shut the fuck up!" Puck yelled, Sam just dropped his head. "I don't care what anyone says, but Rachel's life is very precious to me."

Without Sam or Puck noticing, Rachel walked into the trailor. "Rachel is the only thing that keeps me thinking I can become something better. I know I don't have a chance in hell with her, but I'll still do everything I can to keep her safe. When I saw her face in that fire, my heart broke, she means everything to me and I don't care what anyone says!"

Sam lifted his head, and cursed when he saw Rachel standing behind Puck listening intently on what he was saying. Sam nodded his head towrads Rachel but Puck didn't get it.

"What are you nodding at?" Sam nodded again. "Come on Sam what the hell are you doing."

Sam turned his whole body around, and Puck did the same, and when he saw Rachel he cursed as well.

"Never in my life has anyone did something like for me, or said those words. I can't thank you enough."

He couldn't find his voice, it was gone on a flight to mexico.

Rachel giggled. "What's your name."

_My name's anything you want it to be, Rachel, you are my life, my everything, my love. _Puck thought to himself, wanting to say it. Sam rushed forward.

"Puck, his name is Puck."

"Well Puck, once again I have to thank you, you saved my life. I don't know how I can repay you."

"I'll save your life any day. You don't have to repay me."

Rachel smiled sweetly and said, "Okay then, let me just make it up to you by being friends."

What? Puck and Rachel friends? Puck did a happy dance inside his mind. "I would love that."

"Of course he would love that. You'll love him Rachel, everyone does. He's a huge, huge star."

"Oh really?" Rachel said and Puck smacked the back of Sam's head.

"Can I come to your next shoot?"

"Of course." Puck said, thankfully he did have another movie he was working on, and this time he had more dialouge in action, thanks to a family friend. Puck gave her the details.

"I can't wait. Thank you again." Rachel gave both Puck and Sam hugs, and kisses on each cheek.

Puck watched her leave, and almost blacked out again.

"Did that just happen?" Puck asks, rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah it did." Sam said, doing the same.

"Why did you tell her that I'm a huge star? I'm not!" Puck snapped back to reality.

"You're going to be one soon Puckerman."

**A/N: I hoped you liked it, and I apologize if it was short, but like I said, I don't plan on making the chapters very long. I want to have the story as long as possible, and I'm trying to fit everything in. Thanks for reading!**

**Coming next: Puck's hilarious shoot, Puck reveals the truth to Rachel about being a 'huge star', then asks Rachel to spend an evening with him. Puck and Rachel's magical evening together. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Since Sam had told Rachel that Puck is some kind of 'huge star' and invited her to one of his shoots, they quickly came up with a plan to have a fake crew so that Rachel doesn't think he's lying, well he actually is but he doesn't want to tell her, what if he loses her trust? He did have another real shoot, but he just walks around the 'fake mall' where the scene was taking place, he couldn't have Rachel go there.

Knowing that Rachel would be arriving soon, they set up the last few things, and got into place. As soon as Sam saw that Rachel was on her way, they started shooting on the 'fake' scene.

The director called action, and Puck was soon on his way fighting bad guys on the street. He was wearing a very hilarious outfit, bright red cowboy clothing with matching hat and boots.

Rachel was watching from a distance and she was really impressed, she knew he had talent (even though she didn't know all this was fake.) Sam stood next to Rachel wearing a disguise, big, round sunglasses, with a scarf wrapped around his whole head and a fake moustache. Puck laughed himself to tears when he first saw Sam in his disguise, knowing he could have picked anything else.

When Puck threw the last of the bad guys into buildings and fires, he got attacked by a tiger, but obviously it was fake, and it wasn't very hard to notice it.

He punched the 'tiger' on his head and said a few times, "Bad pussy, bad pussy." Sam almost choked on his drink.

When finally he beat the tiger, he slowly turned around and said into the camera, "You bloody rascal! Mind it!"

The fake director said cut and everyone scattered about. Puck caught Rachel's eye and his heart leaped in his chest. Surprisingly, when Puck got closer to Rachel, she hugged him tightly.

"That was amazing Puck." She said and they walked down the street with Sam following then closely, holding an umbrella over their heads.

"Thanks-" he said, but took a breath, and shoo'd Sam away. "Look, there's something I need to tell you."

Rachel stopped in her tracks, and took her jacket off. Puck couldn't help but look at her perfectly tanned skin and the way her hair fell over her chest. She was like an angel.

"I'm not really a huge star," he says looking down at his feet. "I'm a junior artist, and this is all fake. I was just trying to impress you, and I knew you wouldn't want to talk to someone like me."

He felt like running away when Rachel didn't respond but when he felt her hand on his, he calmed down.

"Look, Puck, I find it very adorable that you did all this for me, and even though it was all fake, you were really good, and funny. You are a star to me Puck, and you can ask me to do anything for you in return for all this, except of course to jump in a fire."

They both laughed at the memory, and a lot of things ran through Puck's mind, things he wanted to do with her...

"Spend a night with me?" He asks hopefully and stared into Rachel's big chocolate eyes, getting lost inside them.

"Of course, tonight?"

"Yes, that would be great."

"Good. I'll see you then, I have to go now. Can't wait." She stood on the tip of her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. As she walked off Sam jumped into Puck's back.

"Did you just ask her out on a date?"

"Just a friendly date Sam, look you remember that place your cousin owns? The old set?"

Sam nods his head whilst taking off his disguise. Puck continued, "Do you think you can arrange that we use that place? I want to set it up so that it is just right. It will be perfect."

Sam grinned and patted his friend on his back. They walked off to their next shoot together, completely forgotten about the fake set they had set up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puck and Sam patiently waited outside the set they arranged to have Puck and Rachel's date, and still Sam kept on insisting that it was a real date, a part of Puck wanted to believe it, but on the other hand he thought of it as two friends simply hanging out.

He still couldn't believe the Rachel Berry, his Dreamy girl considered him as her friend, this was his dream come true, but still it all felt like a dream.

Half an hour passed and Rachel still hasn't arrived, Puck was starting to feel like he got stood up, he should've known better. Why in his right mind did he think she would actually show up?

A taxi stopped in front of them, and a lady stepped out with huge glasses, and a scarf wrapped around her neck. She walked up to them. Sam looked at the woman suspiciously, and then looked at Puck who was confused.

He didn't know this woman.

"Hello, Mrs Berry sent me to ask for your forgiveness as she can't make it tonight." The woman had a strange accent.

Puck rubbed his hands across his face and anger burned inside him, Sam had a trace of sympathy on his face and the woman stood still beside them.

"See? I knew this was going to happen! I was so fucking stupid to think she would actually spend time with a low-life like me. She stood me up, she made me look like an idiot. I wish I wasn't so stupid." He slammed his fist against the wall, he turned around and faced the woman. "You," he said, "You tell her that I'm very angry, and upset. And that she shouldn't play with someone's feelings like that."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" The woman removed her scarf and the glasses, and Puck almost had a heart attack when he saw it was Rachel. She had a sweet smile on her face.

"Your not a low-life Puck. And I'm not one of those celebrities that think they're better than anyone else. I'm just another normal person like you. You are my friend and I wanna keep it that way, no matter what anyone thinks!" She gave him a tight hug and Sam couldn't believe what was happening.

Rachel also gave him a quick hug. Puck held out his arm and Rachel looped hers through it. He led her through the doors and Sam kept a far distance from them, since he had to control a few things for the evening.

He tried his best to make everything perfect so that Rachel can be impressed with Puck, because he knew how Puck felt about her, and deep inside, he had a feeling that this friendship was going to grow into something more.

Puck stopped in front of the curtains, and as soon as Sam opened it up Rachel gawked at the scene in front of her.

It was a set on top of a building, with a dining table for two in the middle, with beautiful roses placed in the vase in the centre.

"Puck this is extraordinary." Rachel said as she walked with Puck towards the table.

"Before we eat, there's something I'd like to do. A song I wanna sing." Puck looked embarrassed, scared that she will say no, but the mega-watt smile on her face proved other wise.

Puck nodded his head to Sam and Music started playing. Puck walked to the 'fake' railing and leaned against it, his eyes locked on Rachel.

(Puck)

_Here I am - this is me_

_There's no where else on earth I'd rather be_

_Here I am - it's just me and you_

_And tonight we make our dreams come true_

He hoped Rachel didn't think that his intentions for singing this song to her meant that he wanted to be with her, it was just a personal favorite and even though he would have loved being more than friends with her, he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Rachel stood up from the table and walked to Puck.

_(Puck and Rachel)_

_It's a new world - it's a new start_

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

_It's a new day - it's a new plan_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am_

Puck led Rachel to a new set, a picnic setting, with fake grass and trees, but it all looked so real. They stood next to each other. Rachel still admiring her surroundings.

_(Rachel)_

_Here we are - we've just begun_

_And after all this time - our time has come_

_Ya here we are - still goin' strong_

_Right here in the place where we belong_

They ran on the grass, chasing each other as they sang, Sam smiled as he watched the scene unfold, secretly recording everything.

_(Puck and Rachel)_

_It's a new world - it's a new start_

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

_It's a new day - it's a new plan_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am_

_(Puck)_

_Here I am - this is me_

_There's no where else on earth I'd rather be_

Rachel stood in front of Puck, their bodies very close to each other, but Puck knowing what will happen if they stay in that position, turned around and led her back to the place they were first.

_Here I am - it's just me and you_

_And tonight we make our dreams come true_

_(Puck)_

_It's a new world - it's a new start_

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

_It's a new day - it's a new plan_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am_

_(Rachel)_

_It's a new world - it's a new start_

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

_It's a new day - it's a new plan_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Here I am_

_(Puck)_

_Here I am - next to you_

_And suddenly the world is all brand new_

_Here I am - where I'm gonna stay_

_Now there's nothin standing in our way_

_(Rachel)_

_Here I am - this is me..._

They both smiled and chuckled when the song finished. And sam applauded them. Puck sat Rachel down on the chair, and told Sam to bring the food, knowing that Rachel was vegan, he had Sam make a vegan pizza, and he was willing to share it with her.

Rachel was quite impressed that he knew she was vegan, and they shared stories of their lives as they sat and ate.

Puck placed his pizza on his plate and looked at Rachel, about to say something he wished to say to Rachel for a long time. "Rachel you are a beautiful woman, and I'm sure I'm not the first one to tell you this. You deserve to be happy. You should hold out your hand and ask for love to the person you love, you deserve it."

Hoping deep inside that she will do that to him, he felt disappointed when she replied. "I will." With a big smile.

Sam went outside to give them privacy and waited for some time until finally they came out.

"That was amazing, Puck. I never had such a fun time in my life." Rachel said standing in front of the taxi that brought her here.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Rachel moved closer to Puck and gave him a hug. "We should do it again soon okay?"

Puck nodded his head and watched her get in the car. Sam just patted him on the back.

"You did a great job man."

"Yeah, I wish I could live it over again."

Sam laughed. "I got it on tape for you, I recorded it, I knew you were going to want to see it."

Puck took the tape and without thinking pulled Sam in for a hug. "You're the best."

"I'll do anything to keep you happy man."

They walked back home, and Puck couldn't wait to spend more time with his friend, Rachel Berry.

**A/N: I hope you guys like the chapter, and please keep in mind that I said the chapters won't be long, I wanna try to make the story as long as possible so I'm trying to drag it out. But it will be worth it I promise. Let me know what you thought!**

**Coming next : Puck has a shoot the same day as Rachel, and sneaks past security to see her. He overhears Rachel speak to someone, and what he hears, may just break him apart. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope you guys like this chapter. I really enjoyed this scene in the movie so I hope you enjoy it in the story...lol...let me know what you thought!**

**Chapter 5.**

**(A few days later)**

This day he knew would be another great day for Rachel and himself. They are shooting at the same place, on the same day, and ever since their "friendly date", they have been the best of friends and have been spending quite some time together.

They watched movies, played tennis in Rachel's private courtyard and even had play fights together, it was a friendship like no other, it was unique, even Sam could see that.

Puck's sister returned to college, he knew he would miss her again but she had to finish her studies and become something terrific other than being a extra. Jenny, Puck's mom, continued her day to day routine in the house, selling homemade stuff that came by request, and also made a bit of money over the past few days, things have been really looking up for the Puckerman family, there might just be hope.

Puck was waiting impatiently for Sam in front of the studios, he didn't want to ride with Sam today, he was hoping to meet Rachel earlier but he still saw no sign of her. He knew he was hopeless for thinking that Rachel and him would be more than friends, but after the days they have been together he couldn't help but think of the possibility there might be that tiny little chance that they could work something out.

There was probably lots of other actors that were falling at her feet, begging to have her, so that's why he had his doubts.

A few girls walked past him, they were checking him out, but honestly, he didn't care, he only had eyes for one girl and one girl only. The roaring of Sam's bike shook him out of his Rachel fantasies. He hopped onto the bike and rode to the parking lot with Sam, he didn't see the need to walk all the way to the studio when he had a bike to ride on.

"So..." Sam said, dragging the 'o'.

"So what?"

"How are things between you and Rach?"

"You call her Rach now?" Puck shakes his head, giving a small smile. Even Sam and Rachel built a quite nice friendship along the way. But he kept his eyes on Sam, just for in case, Rachel, or "Rach" now, was his girl.

"Yeah dude, she's my friend. I have every right to call her that."

Puck raised his brows at him and Sam just shook his head and said that he was joking.

They walked to their dressing room together and noticed that a lot of people were shooting at the studios today, it was over crowded. But what was weird, was that he hasn't seen Rachel yet, the night before she promised they could spend time together when they had lunch, and that she would see him in the morning, but they way things seemed, it didn't look like it was going to happen.

"You thinking too hard again?" Sam said, buttoning up his shirt.

Today they were playing the extras in a street parade, going crazy with paint all over them, the works, so Sam was pretty pumped up for this day, but Puck on the other hand wasn't and again, Sam noticed it.

"It's nothing man, just very tired."

"You were at Rachel's a bit late hey?" Sam nudged him in the side and got a hit on the head in return. It was quite a sound.

"You know it's not like that, I may have been a sex shark back in high school, but now, not so much, and the fact that Rachel is the girl I'm interested in now, I don't want to push her to do things even though I want to do it. Which I don't."

"Huh, yeah, whatever you say." Breathing a heavy sigh, they both walked out together as the co-ordinators called for the extras to fall into place. They have been told what to do again, and in now time the scene began, and for the first time, they really had fun on set.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few hours, they shot a few scenes and they have been sent on a break. Sam went to go get lunch for the both of them, and Puck was wandering around the buildings, looking for Rachel. He checked his phone to see if he had any texts or calls from her, but there was nothing and it bothered him.

He knew he might have been a bit too paranoid but he couldn't but think of all the reasons Rachel would want to rub him off. And the mere thought of losing Rachel as a friend now, gave him the creeps.

He saw that in one set there was a film being shot, and on the poster he saw hanging on the wall, was the movie Rachel was busy shooting. So he stepped onto the set and saw Rachel tied up on a chair, being questioned by some kind of bad guys.

There was a call for lunch, so Rachel stood up and fixed herself. She didn't seem very happy, she moved away from everyone, with a magazine in her hand, she walked towards Puck, but what she did hurt him to the core. She walked right past him, and had her nose in the magazine, as if she was reading something that was the cause of her unhappiness.

He followed her out, keeping a safe distance between them, but when they arrived at the building where Rachel's dressing room was, the security stopped him, he didn't proceed to go further, but when the security went to go talk to someone in a car that drove past, he made a B-Line for the building. He walked through the doors and found the place empty, but he followed his instincts, and took a left, he saw Rachel's dressing room, but just as he was about to knock on her door, he heard footsteps coming from the end of the hall, he hurried into the room next to Rachel's and hid inside. He heard movements inside Rachel's room and voices, he saw a vent on the top of the wall that you could see Rachel's room, and got up on the desk and could perfectly see what was happening.

What struck him was that standing in the room with Rachel was the big shot jackass director, Jesse St James. He listened to their conversation.

"Have you read the magazines lately?" Rachel asked brushing her hair in the mirror.

"You know I don't read that stuff Rachel." Jesse said taking a puff on his cigar.

"Well I guess since you said you were dating some other chick you would be interested in reading!" She now shouted, throwing the magazine at him. Jesse just shook his head.

Puck was confused, why would Rachel care that Jesse was dating someone? He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Rachel, you know why I did that. They won't react very nicely to a new star that's married to the biggest producer."

What relationship? Puck thought to himself.

"Jesse, you can't go around telling people that you're dating someone when you're married! To me!"

It felt like his world was being ripped apart, Rachel was married, to Jesse, that's what made it worse. She acted so nice towards Puck, as if she didn't have anything going on, the least she could do to save him the hurt was tell him she was fucking married!

"Shhh someone might hear you." Jesse stated, walking closer to Rachel. "Honey you know I love you but I had to say that to protect you, you never know what they will do when they find out."

Rachel didn't utter any words, she kept her hands on her stomach and stared right into Jesse's eyes.

"Well then I don't know what's going to happen when they find out."

"Find out what?"

Now Puck was anxious to know what was going to be said next.

"That I'm pregnant. With your baby Jesse!"

That's when he felt like falling off the desk.

Jesse aplogised to Rachel and took her in his arms and embraced her. When they kissed, that's when Puck decided to get out. He couldn't bare seeing or hearing any more. He didn't think Rachel would do something like this to him. They were so close and he at least expected her to tell him something like this. But now, she was thinking to much of herself to ever think of Puck's feelings.

"Puck! I have been looking for you!" Sam shouted running towards him with the food he bought.

Puck didn't answer him, he just kept on walking. "Puck where are you going?"

"I have been an idiot Sam, and idiot for thinking she would like me or even be just a friend to me. She's married Sam, and having a baby, she didn't tell me, she kept it away from me. I have to get out of here. And to think I loved her."

When he felt tears pricking his eyes, he turned around and ran toward the nearest taxi. Sam tried to go after him but the taxi was gone before Sam was even close.

Sam was bummed out, he didn't know what to think or make of the situation, it was very wrong of Rachel to do so, and when he saw her coming down the stairs, she waved to him, but when he didn't wave back, and just walked to his bike, he could see her expression was shocked when he didn't greet her in return. He didn't care. She hurt his best friend, and she deserved the treatment she was going to get from both of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Puck bursted through the door of his house, Jenny had a huge fright and almost spilled the coffee she was busy drinking.

"Noah honey?!" She yelled after him but he conitnued walking to his room, but being the good mother that she was, he walked after him, and opened the door without even asking.

Puck was busy ripping Rachel's posters from his wall, and through the ripping he began crying.

"Noah honey stop." Jenny tried to stop him but he refused. Soon, he just broke down in his mother's arms and clenched her shirt, crying.

"I was so stupid ma."

"Why honey?"

When Puck told his mom about Rachel, she didn't know if she should be angry, hurt, or just feel sorry for the hurt her son was feeling.

"I'm so sorry for the way you're feeling now honey. But it happened for a reason, I know you love Rachel very much, but it just wasn't meant to be then. I really hoped it was because she was a lovely girl, but what she did was out of question the most mean thing anyone could have done."

Puck just cried into his mother's shoulder and let her comfort him, after a while, Sam arrived at their place, and he also started comforting Puck. The three sat on Puck's bed, quiet, trying to make Puck feel better.

He didn't know if he would feel better about this anytime soon, but he knew he would get over it, because what his mom and Sam said was true, he didn't deserve this, there is someone out there who would treat him right. That at least made him feel better.

The three spent the rest of the night talking about the good parts of their day and watched movies while eating popcorn. He was glad he had this small family of his there to care for him and love him. He loved them, and they loved him back, at the moment there wasn't something else he could have wished for, except for the excsessive pain he had in his heart.

**Coming Next: Puck tries to get away from his sadness and spends his day alone. He decides to go visit the sets, but what he experiences that night, changes his life in the worst way possible.**

**A/N: the next chapter is going to be very sad, or so I think. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! :)**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE.**

**I have received bad reviews and I just feel like I have to elaborate on that. Like I have clearly stated when I began this story, it is highly based off the bollywood movie, (Om Shanti Om), the story line is exactly the same, so the things happening in the chapters is what happens in the movie. I feel like if I change what happened in the movie in my chapters, the story wouldn't make sense at all. Now, the problem is, if any of you didn't like the chapter, then I know the following chapters won't be liked either. Cause I know, according to some of you, "it won't make sense" or, "it doesn't fit into the story." What I wrote fits into the story a lot, cause that's how the movie went. I feel like I had to write it the exact same way as in the movie because otherwise the story won't make any sense at all. I strongly suggest that those who didn't like this chapter, go do some reading on the movie, then you guys would understand my writing for the last and hopefully future chapters. If I don't get good responses to this, I don't think I would be able to continue this story, because I know bad reviews is all I'm going to get. I really want to continue this story, because to me, it's something else, it's not your typical fanfiction. Because of it being based off a bollwood movie. I hope you guys can see my point of view.**

**M.**


End file.
